Un amor pactado en sangre
by sayori sakura
Summary: Yami y Tea tuvieron una relación complicada, los dos se necesitan, pero con el tiempo su orgullo no los dejara estar juntos.
1. Destruyendo mi vida

**Un amor pactado en sangre**

**Destruyendo mi vida.**

En sus ojos recorría las lagrimas, avanzando por toda su mejilla hasta sus labios que absorbieron con delicadeza aquel sabor salado y melancólico de dolor.

La decepción de un amor creó en ella el resentimiento y un odio profundo que llego a sembrarse con mucha fuerza, en su mente resucitaban las imágenes mas bellas de su relación, las palabras mas hermosas que se pudieron haber dicho, y el recuerdo constante la consumía, su única amiga ahora era la maldita soledad que estaba presente.

-Nunca halle compañero mas sociable que la soledad...- murmuro.

Se encontraba en su habitación oyendo la música mas triste, que se repetía varias veces en su cabeza, dando vuelta a su memoria y resucitando varias veces el penoso recuerdo del final de su relación. Agarro fuerte su almohada con las manos, intentando olvidar, pero no lo consiguió.

Si había algo mas triste que una rosa marchita era ver como dos corazones se destruían mutuamente. Tal vez la falta de comunicación hizo lo suyo... O los dos se destruyeron...

De igual forma su relación acabo.

Se levanto de su cama mirando el baño, se acerco, lavo su rostro se miro fijamente al espejo mostrando el reflejo de una mueca.

Busco de bajo de su cama una cajita donde tenia guardado las cartas, las fotos, los regalos y todo aquello que disfrutaron juntos.

Las leyó detenidamente, sus promesas sus sueños. Donde guardaba aquellos sueños? Donde guardaba sus esperanzas? Que paso con los dos... Que los hirió... Que los destruyo... Acaso 4 meses de sufrimiento no era bastante?

Como recuperar su vida, si cuando terminaron, su vida había terminado... Como vivir si dependía de alguien para ser feliz...

-Claro que puedo vivir sin ti... Solo que no podré sonreír... Ni dormir...-

Todo aquello que vivimos juntos se fue destruyendo, éramos un muro donde nadie podía destruirnos porque los dos juntos fuimos invencibles, Dios protegió tanto nuestra relación.

Me siento perdida en un mar de lagrimas, ofuscada por el dolor y la melancolía sabor exquisito que revuelve mi estomago y me llena de odio.

Odio eso es lo único que puede penetrar en mi corazón ya que el amor es tan difícil de entender...

Todo empezó aquella noche en que besaste y tus labios se posaron en los míos, nuestras manos juntos y el latir de nuestro corazón se sincronizaba al ritmo de nuestros besos. Pero hoy definitivamente te perdí y no quiero volver a saber mas de ti. Puedo aguantar la soledad, el inmenso frío que aguanta mi cuerpo, y mis labios congelados sin los tuyos, pero no resisto estar un minuto mas en tus pensamientos.

No tengo un motivo por el cual vivir, y mi corazón marchito me dice que no puedo, pero aun así te demostrare que aun tengo fuerzas para levantarme.

Pero antes de seguir adelante debo caer bien al fondo, destruir lo que dejaste en mi, es la única forma de seguir.

Te niego en mi corazón, para buscar desesperadamente una forma nueva de vivir sin ti.

Pienso que no debo aferrarme a este duelo donde tu eres mi invitación a la locura, pero mira no soy mas que tu propio reflejo de la ignorancia.

Vivía pensando que algún día serias mío para siempre, y que juntos avanzaríamos hasta el final de nuestros vidas. Creí una mentira fingiendo que era verdad, porque mi alma se refugiaba en eso.

Me lamento por tus errores fingiendo hacerme mas fuerte por esto, veraz que te demostrare lo que es estar desconsolada y ser fría.

* * *

En el colegio hubo varios rumores sobre el rompimiento entre Tea y Yami.

Yami era el típico joven apuesto, pero insolente en insensible a los sentimientos de una mujer.

Tea era hermosa, de cabellos largos y cafés, y ojos celeste cielo, asemejado al zafiro y denotaba alegría, hasta el momento en que una rosa marchita se sembró en su corazón.

Yami escuchaba los rumores, Tea no iba al colegio, pasaron semanas y los rumores se hicieron mas fuertes, hasta que se pasaron del limite y Tea se dio cuenta que seguir ocultada de bajo de las sabanas llorando por alguien que no valía la pena era acabar con su vida.

Pero la nueva transformación era la propia reencarnación de la frialdad.

Era un 5 de febrero, y el sol brillaba, Tea no iba con su singular sonrisa, sino con la seriedad en su rostro, no saludo a nadie, y nadie la saludo a ella, ni sus amigas mas cercanas, solamente se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas, pero no les tomo en cuenta.

Daba la sensación de miedo, que hizo que nadie se le acercase, se sentó en su pupitre y coloco su cabeza en ella, durmiendo por un rato.

Las clases comenzaron, y se despertó, la profesora la saludo, y ella respondió con el mismo ademan.

Sus faltas no fueron problema para ella, era muy inteligente, y las clases nunca fueron un problema, pero el cambio extremo de su personalidad si lo era.

El día transcurría, y todos notaron lo delgada que se puso en el tiempo que falto, sus ojeras marcadas por los insomnios y la falta de atención a las clases.

En el recreo no tuvo apetito, nadie se acerco a ella, y ella no se acerco a nadie, porque no le importaba la gente, tampoco la indiferencia que le deban.

Por otro lado Yami estaba tan tranquilo, los amigos de él le dieron la noticia de que su ex- novia regreso a la escuela, pero eso no le importo simplemente respondió.

-ni siquiera note que no había venido -

Los amigos no le reclamaron, simplemente agacharon la cabeza.

Al terminar las clases Tea salió del lugar, sin nadie que la acompañase alzaba la cabeza con orgullo, y miraba fijamente a las personas que murmuraban de ella y su relación, y penetraba sus ojos en ellos, así la gente dejo los murmullos y el silencio quedaba.

Al salir del lugar se encontró con su ex- novio, y los amigos de él.

-Vaya, Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la ex Motou- dijo uno de los amigos de Yami.

En los labios de Tea se formo una leve sonrisa.

-Digo lo mismo, me encuentro con los perros de mi ex- clavo su profunda mirada en ellos.

Yami noto el cambio drástico que ella tomo con su rompimiento, y se dio cuenta que tan profundo pudo ser el amor en convertirlo en odio y transformar a una persona en otra.

Yami no pronuncio nada, simplemente la miro, y los dos poseían la misma mirada, aquellas miradas chocaron fuertemente hasta que Yami le dio la espalda.

-No intentes ser algo que no eres, no va contigo Tea- dijo Yami sonriendo mientras se iba y alzando la mano para despedirse.

Tea se lleno de un odio profundo, si antes sentía odio, ahora no sabia que nombre darle a eso, Yami era frío, siempre lo fue, pero que lo fuera con ella era algo que no soportaba.

En el regreso a casa comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas, Tea vio correr a las personas por todo el lugar, aunque ella simplemente caminaba con la cabeza agachada, donde lloraba en su silencio y nadie lo notaba.

Caminando noto personas de su instituto, la cuales paraban al verla y en uno de sus murmullos hoyo las risas, y las burlas que hacían de ella.

-Ella solo fue un juguete, pensar que alguien se enamoraría de Tea es algo ridículo- Dijo una compañera de su salón.

Tea la alcanzo a escuchar, pensaba que tenia la suficiente fortaleza para no aceptar comentarios así, pero se equivoco nuevamente.

Llego a su casa, cogió todos los recuerdos de su relación y les prendió fuego en el tacho de basura, donde se fue consumiendo lentamente como su amor por él.

Y durmiendo recordó aquella noche donde ellos dos se besaron.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** Este fic tratara sobre la pareja de Tea y Yami, al principio verán la indiferencia, pero esta paraje no puede vivir sin el uno y el otro, y con el tiempo recordaran como empezo su relacion, y al final de este fic veran como terminara.

XD Espero que mis nuevos fics que estoy haciendo sean de su agrado, pero a quien no les gusta las historias de amor?

Al menos esta historia es un poco diferente, donde dos orgullosos se unieron para ser felices, y el mismo orgullo los separo. En esta historia veran que Tea es la sublime en la relacion y Yami el terco necio pero que necesita de ella. Juntos se volvieron para ella una costumbre y para él una necesidad.

Sayonara!


	2. Reencuentro con el pasado

**Un amor pactado en sangre**

**reencuentro con el pasado**

Su memoria fue recordando aquellas abruptas acciones que cometió hace un año atrás. Tea conoció a Yami por Yugi su hermano menor, los cuales eran mejores amigos, aunque él comenzó a sentir fuerte sentimientos hacia Tea, ella ignoro esos sentimientos. Era irónico que Tea sufría por Yami y Yugi por Tea, parecía una cadena que no tenia fin.

Se levanto, sus pasos eran lentos, tomo su abrigo y en la madrugada deambulaba por las calles de Domino, buscando lo que hace tiempo había perdido: su paz interior.

El lugar estaba desértico, sus manos frías por la temperatura. Iba siguiendo las estrellas y su camino en el cielo era su única esperanza, por un instante al verlas brillar se sintió la mujer mas feliz.

Estaba sola, ella con su soledad, con su mirada fija en el cielo estrellado, donde los perjuicios de la vida no le tocaban el corazón y volvía aquella simpatía hacia sus recuerdos.

Por aquellas calles donde se encontraba ahora, en un tiempo remoto se escuchaban risas, se oía la felicidad de sus amigos y amigas, de Yugi de Yami. Pero todo había cambiado y sin darse cuenta volvía a su propia nostalgia.

Tea supuso que Yami desde que terminaron no pensó en ella, pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Se sentó en la silla cerca del muelle, y donde el dolor parecía no afectarle a nadie, para ella el mar era la paz terrenal. Miro el horizonte, aunque en realidad solo viera lo nublado de la noche.

No es fácil para nadie superar las etapas del amor cuando fue sincero y te aferras a ese sentimiento para subsistir en la realidad.

Tanto Yami la conocía que podía descifrar el lugar exacto en donde estaría, y tanto la llego a amar, que en sus interminables insomnios veía la ventana que estaba cerca del mar, por coincidencia aquella noche él vio a Tea, y su mirada se lleno de lagrimas que caían como la lluvia de la tarde anterior. Por otro lado aquel día una visita inesperada para la familia Motou fue recibida.

El hermano menor de Yami regreso del extranjero. Después de tanto dolor él necesito un tiempo lejos de todos, intentando vivir en un lugar desconocido para él.

Las noticias que él recibió no fue las que esperaba, ahora tenia una misión y era alegrar a la joven castaña que por circunstancias de amor él la abandono.

En el regreso de Yugi, paso discutiendo con Yami toda la tarde, tan fuerte fue la pelea que en un momento los dos perdieron el control de sus acciones y Yugi golpeo a Yami a tal grado que le dejo morado su mejilla, aunque este no respondió con agresión sino mas bien quedo sublime, ese golpe lo hizo recapacitar de sus malas acciones.

Se sintió el mas grande idiota que pudo pisar la tierra - Quien lastima al amor de su vida?-

Pero él no entendía que el daño que se hacia también provocaba auto-compasión, y que lamentar por sus viejas acciones no daban respuesta a la solución.

Aunque Yami por dentro lo que sentía era indignación. Verla en ese muelle le resucitaba el corazón muerto que el mismo mato por su inquisición.

Yugi por otro lado se sintió culpable de haber pensado que su hermano la haría feliz a ella.

Yugi se acerco a la ventana buscando lo que Tea buscaba en ese preciso momento de desolación.

Él se sorprendió y el estupor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y frotando con sus manos, los abría para ver si su vista no lo engañaba, y la misma imagen se repetía cada vez que abría sus magníficos ojos violetas.

Se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo y corriendo iba hacia aquel muelle, el cielo daba a entender que pronto se acercaría el alba, porque del oscuro cielo que se ve de noche se fue transformando en un celeste oscuro.

Siempre la veía a través de sus pensamientos tan hermosa, pero ahora que la tenia en frente la veía perfecta.

Su respiración se fue tranquilizando, su corazón latía lo mas rápido posible no solo porque corrió desde su casa hasta aquel muelle sino al ver a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, y viendo él rostro de su amada se fueron tornando sus mejillas a rojizas.

-Tea...- dijo Yugi con su voz baja y temiendo que todo fuera un simple sueño.

Tea viro su rostro y al verlo se formo una gran sonrisa y un alivio de poder desahogarse.

-Que haces aquí Yugi? Acaso no estabas en Europa?- Tea miro fijamente a Yugi con ojos de admiración y de intriga.

-Quise volver aquí, donde nací y donde vivi los momentos mas maravillosos con mis amigos- respondió él.

Yugi tomo asiento alado de Tea, y mirando el piso pensaba en como comenzar un tema de conversación, pero el silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, y a pesar de que todas las noches pensaba en decirle a Tea lo agradable que era Europa, su mente en aquel momento solo se concentraba en las acciones que su hermano cometió con la castaña.

Por ratos quedaron viendo el mar, y en pocos segundos el alba se dio a conocer, el primer brillo del sol en la mañana, se veía tan grandioso, era la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la ocasión perfecta de saber que los problemas no serian para siempre.

-Sabes cuando no podía mas con mis problemas, mis padres de pequeña me llevaban a este muelle al ver como el sol salía- dijo Tea con un sonrisa iluminadora.

-Lo se Tea, este lugar es tu favorito en toda la ciudad- Dijo observando a Tea, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de ese detalle, puesto que su vista seguía clavada al mar.

Dejando a un lado la discreción, Yugi miro a Tea con una seriedad.

-Dime Tea que paso contigo y Yami- La miro fijamente provocando que Tea lo viese de igual manera.

-Yugi, hace unos meses atrás, yo y tu hermano tuvimos fuertes problemas en nuestra relación- dijo la castaña cambiando su rostro a uno decepcionado.

A pesar de todo Yugi ya había escuchado la versión de su hermano pero la de Tea valía mas para él.

-Y cuales fueron esos problemas?- Fingiendo no saber lo sucedido.

-Todo paso alrededor de 5 meses atrás, yo y mi familia hicimos un viaje, al regresar me sorprendí al escuchar ciertos rumores, que a mi parecer eran falsos y no avanzaban de ser solo rumores- Yugi la escuchaba con atención.

-Aquellos rumores eran ciertos?- Pregunto nuevamente con ironía.

-Sí, aunque no del todo- dijo la castaña viendo a Yugi.- Ya sabes como es Yami de popular-

Eso ultimo le hizo recordar como Yami actuaba con una mujer, y supuso como empezó el supuesto "problema", que en realidad era la falta de auto- control de parte de su hermano lo que comenzó todo.

-Yugi... Yo exagere, y me arrepiento de todo lo que paso- Lagrimas en los ojos se acercaron como diciendo que los recuerdos aun le dolían por dentro.

Yugi abrazo a Tea tomando en sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

Pero había alguien que observaba todo desde su ventana, Yami quedo viendo la escena e inevitablemente sintió celos, y del enojo golpeo fuertemente la repisa donde esta colocado la foto de él y su amada, con el toque del suelo el marco que sostenía la hermosa foto se rompió en dos y los vidrios se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

Yugi siguió conversando con Tea, y Tea contaba dolorosamente la historia.

-Después de eso, observe a Yami coqueteando con una joven de su salón, y sin controlar lo que hacia, golpee fuertemente su mejilla con una cachetada-

Yugi quedo en silencio, Tea no era una persona agresiva pero los celos tenían un efecto de cambio en el cuerpo con el cual provocaban una acción diferente a lo normal.

-Yami no me dijo nada hasta la salida del colegio, me agarro fuerte el brazo, podría decirse que hasta me dejo las marcas de sus dedos, se enojo conmigo y no nos hablamos varios días- Tea miraba nuevamente el mar con su brillante sol.- Pero el me pidió perdón, y mi orgullo lo rechazo...-

-Tea a la final lo perdonaste...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar suponiendo lo peor.- No verdad?-

Tea se quedo en silencio, no quería responder esa pregunta.

-Lo perdone, pero su orgullo de hombre no fue capaz de perdonarme- dijo Tea indignada.- Así pasaron los meses y ni él ni yo nos perdonamos, hasta que la desesperación se me hizo presente que nos volvió a los dos indiferentes-

-Cometiste un error Tea, pero es hora que reconstruyas tu vida- Yugi se levanto de su asiento, y miro el cielo.

Desvío su mirada y vio fijamente a Tea dando su mano, por unos minutos ella dudo, pero acepto, debía comenzar de nuevo, el dolor no la hacia ver mas haya de la realidad.

-Yo se que el bobo de mi hermano aun te ama, es necesario que rompas las cadenas del orgullo, no es algo fácil pero tampoco imposible- Yugi se sintió reconfortado al saber que ellos dos aun se amaban, porque podía hacer que ese amor vuelva a resucitar del dolor.

Camino hacia su casa donde quedo dormida, y aquel día decidió tomarse de descanso al igual que Yugi y al igual que Yami, los tres quedaron durmiendo en la mañana y ninguno asistió a clase.

Eso fue motivo de nuevos rumores, a la gente le encantaba hacer vida social y hablar sobre temas que solo tenia un solo objetivo: Destruir la vida de dos seres.

Tanto era el capricho de algunas mujeres que detestaban la sola idea de que Yami había preferido a la castaña antes que a ellas.

Ellas le llamaban amor a lo que era obsesión, y con eso lastimaban el corazón de Tea.

A altas horas de la noche Tea se levanto con un solo objetivo escribir las congojas que guardaba su corazón por su amado.

_**Entro en esta habitación**_

_**llena de recuerdos marchitos**_

_**me sumerjo en la fosa de**_

_**mi memoria, vuelve a palpitar**_

_**el mismo deseo que**_

_**desde hace mucho tiempo había muerto**_

_**mi miseria es la pobreza de tus besos**_

_**y mi condena las migajas de tus deseos...**_

_**Tu distancia la locura de mis penas**_

_**y mi agonía el dolor de tu alegría**_

_**cínico nombrado por mis libros**_

_**y en mi corazón la semblanza de tu reino**_

_**que desciende de lo inmortal a lo marchito, a lo muertoOo!**_

_**Recobrando las pocas ganas de vivir y mi voluntad echa pedazos**_

_**miro el frío horizonte que desprende el helado viento**_

_**y su inocencia despedaza en mi las penas viejas de mi vivir.**_

Se quedo dormida escribiendo, con las velas de su habitación prendidas, y entre sus sollozos del ayer recordaba lo que le daba fuerzas, su amor que aun seguía viviendo en ella.

Ella comprendió que lo mas hermoso no era que te amen sino amar para ser amado por los demás.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura: ** siento mucho haberme retrasado una semana U_U

Yo normalmente escribo los fics los días domingo, aunque a veces no los completo, por eso tengo que esperar toda la semana para terminar de completarlo. En fin en este cap aparece el hermano menor de Yami, que es Yugi, como verán él ayudara en la relación de Yami y Tea, pero aquí hay muchas cosas que no se dijeron, y el nombre de este fic tiene relación con el pasado que Tea y Yami se prometieron, pero eso aparecerá mas adelante. Por cierto ese poema lo escribí yo espero y les guste (:

En una parte de este cap mencione que Tea sufría por Yami, porque al principio Yami no le tomaba en cuenta a Tea, y Yugi sufría al ver que Tea sufría. Esa explicacion lo dejare para el prox cap ^^

Sayonara!


	3. Rumores

**Un amor pactado en sangre**

**Rumores**

La mañana se iba tornando con los colores rojizos que manaba los rayos de sol.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, las personas iban caminando, hablando de temas que se le hacían indiferente a la joven de cabello castaño, surgía en medio de la indiferencia el temor de ser burlada por sus compañeros nuevamente, y sumisa entre la gente se escondía para no ser el centro de conversación de los alumnos.

Rumores era lo que mas se abastecía en esa institución, y para pesar de ella era algo que no podía evitar... Aunque su carácter se torno algo hostil y su personalidad recurría a la soledad como medio de sustento ante a la adversidad, los alumnos se divertían haciendo burlas a su alrededor.

Miro el sol antes de entrar, y sus rayos acariciaban aquel rostro demacrado por los insomnios, le dio un poco de paz a la falta de auto superación.

Sus pasos desganados y sin compresión alguna, se dirigía hacia el salón que pronto seria su tortura diaria.

Las personas se acomodaban velozmente en sus asientos, esperando que el profesor iniciara la clase, aunque Tea lo hacia todo con irritación.

-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, que tal vez todos aquí lo conozcan- aclaro mientras que las voces de los jóvenes se oía cada vez mas impacientes.

-Silencio por favor!, el joven Yugi Motou nos honrara con su presencia este año escolar-

Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez mas estruendosos, al parecer la gente acababa de asimilar la situación a su manera, la forma perversa que tiene el pensamiento humano para lastimar a los demás.

No era de esperarse que la multitud empezara los nuevos rumores, la llegada inesperada de Yugi Motou logro que anticiparan los hechos ocurridos ayer, y la falta de Tea y Yami al colegio.

En medio de la confusión una "amiga" de Tea se levanto.

-Ahora ya sabemos que Tea consiguió a su pieza de reemplazo- Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y malévola.-No era de esperarse que después de que le rompieran el corazón a Tea, viniera de nuevo "su amiguito a consolarla".

La crueldad que tuvo esa joven, fue desalentador para Tea, haber perdido todo por nada... O Es que realmente jamás tuvo algo?

Aceptar que todo fue un engaño y que solo fue una jugada de su ingenuidad la volvieron vulnerable por ese momento, en sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas que venían desde su corazón y morían en sus labios.

Sus pequeños mechones no lograban disipar la imagen deplorable que ella presentaba y mucho menos su llanto.

A pesar de la distancia en que se encontraban Yugi y Tea, ÉL podía ver como su amiga se llenaba de un aire de melancolía y tristeza...

Se dejo llevar de la cólera que invadió su cuerpo, y mientras ella seguía blasfemando contra Tea, Yugi no aguanto en disipar las verdades y humillarla.

-Por lo menos Tea no necesita humillar a los demás para sentirse mejor consigo misma... A que le temes? A quedarte sola? O es que acaso no te das cuenta que en este lugar estas sola y que ellos solo te quieren por bonita y por chismosa...-

El silencio gobernó al aula, mientras todos quedaron atónitos al ver el cambio de Yugi. Era un niño hermético dominado por el silencio y temor de ser juzgado, su cambio extremo se debía a la madurez que había adoptado en su viaje.

Había algo peor que no ser amado y es convivir con la persona que amas y saber que es de otro. La esperanza que Él conservaba con Tea era lo que le hizo cruzar con problemas que se vio involucrado e imposible de salir y uno de esos problemas era: Yami.

Tomo asiento mientras que las miradas lo seguían todo el tiempo.

La mañana iba avanzando y en el receso, Tea y Yugi se sentaron en la parte de arriba del colegio, donde reían, y compartían sus mas íntimos secretos, al parecer Yugi nunca cambio para Tea sino para los enemigos de ella.

Tea fingio tranquilidad en medio de la conversación, su fatigada alma conservaba aun la esperanza de que todo cambiara, sin importar las criticas ella no se dejaba vencer.

Las personas los evitaban, algunos llegaron a insultarlos, otros simplemente corrieron los rumores.

Yami por su parte caminaba hacia la parte alta del colegio, la imagen alegre de Tea le destrozaron su corazón. Su hermano la hacia mas feliz de lo que Él pudo hacer por ella. Su sonrisa despertó aquel gélido corazón de su profundo sueño, ahora no se dominaba de los celos sino de la tristeza y melancolia que ahora habitaba en su corazón.

Los dos eran seres humanos que pecaban y erraban, pero ninguno entendió lo que era perdonar.

Toco su corazón con la yemas de los dedos, y su cara frunció el ceño, no pudo controlar sus lagrimas y se inundo en su llanto hasta que sus sollozos alertaron a Yugi y Tea la presencia de alguien.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta, pero no encontraron a nadie...

Yami se escondió detrás de la puerta y respiro hondo hasta que su rostro retornara a la normalidad.

Tea reconocio muy bien los sollozos de su amado, coloco su mano en el pecho y vio al cielo con nostalgia y temor; temor al no saber que pasaría en el futuro...

En los momentos de risas y felicidad, no imaginaba un futuro de depresión y soledad... Había pasado tanto tiempo que no se divertía o disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien. Podia parecer absurdo seguir sufriendo por alguien que al parecer no la valoraba... Pero nadie podía matar los recuerdos que día a día sembraron juntos.

Ella quería mantener vivos aquellos recuerdos porque de ellos se alimentaba y sacaba valor para enfrentar los abusos recibidos en el colegio, un lugar que consideraba hostil. La gente que tanto amaba y respetaba se convirtieron en personas hipócritas.

Yugi intento formar nuevos lazos con Tea, pero todo aquello era lejano... Su corazón era de otro y aunque vivía en la fantasía no podía traicionarlo... Yugi no intento aprovecharse del estado de animo de Tea... El no era de ese tipo de personas. Pensó que podía sembrar día a día su amor en el corazón de Tea pero eso era imposible, ella jamás lo vio como algo mas que amigos.

La campana había tocado y los estudiantes ingresaban al salón de clase de nuevo. Mientras, Yugi se encontró con sus viejos amigos: Joey y Tristán, aunque el ambiente era de rechazo contra la joven castaña, ella lo sintió y prefirió salir de aquel lugar. Los intentos por volver a unir a sus amigos en un grupo como lo eran anteriormente, ahora eso se veía distante.

-Han visto a mi hermano?- Pregunto Yugi intrigado al no verlo con sus amigos.

-Eh... Pues no, en todo el día no ah aparecido- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-A estado muy distante... Desde la pelea que tuve con Él...- Dijo murmurando para sí.

-Pelea?, que Pelea?- Pregunto Joey al poder oír lo que dijo Yugi.

Yugi quedo perplejo no supo que decir ante la curiosidad de Joey, aún no comprendía porque abandonaron los dos a Tea, o es que acaso Yami los puso en contra de ella?

De cualquier forma el no constaba del tiempo suficiente para saberlo, y prefirio retirarse.

-Lo siento Joey y Tristán, lo deberán saber después. Llegare tarde a mi clase-

Joey y Tristán intentaron alcanzarlo, pero el profesor de su salón los cogió de la camisa y los llevo al salón en contra de la voluntad de ambos.

Ya nadie molestaba a Tea cuando andaba con Yugi, de algo todos estaban seguro, Yugi defendería a Tea así sea con su vida.

La mañana continuo sin problema alguno... O eso era lo que todos creían... Yami no había aparecido en el colegio.

Yugi temía que este se obsesionara con Tea, y que pasara algo que ni Él podría controlar...

Algo era seguro y es que Yugi se arrepintió del día en que Él le presento a Tea a su hermano mayor.

Ahora todo se lo esperaba de Yami, al oír las terribles acciones que cometió contra su amiga.

Tea siguió tan indiferente a lo que sucedía alrededor de ella y se puso a escribir poesía.

**_En el cuaderno de Tea:_**

**_Nueva Esperanza_**

A_quella espina que alguna vez_

_se clavo en su corazón _

_Y volvió roca a aquello que era _

_sentimiento. _

_Alcanzo su esperanza y la mato_

_era tan cruel consigo misma_

_que su exigencia iba mas allá _

_de su templanza _

_No era coincidencia _

_haberse vuelto piedra de_

_dureza, no era impotencia _

_lo que sentía _

_Era aquel desgarre de la vida _

_Aquella impura injusticia la que _

_sembró la incertidumbre del necio_

_en su camino _

_destruyo su esencia y daño su inocencia_

_Su propio éxito que carecía dentro de ella_

_hizo a una persona fuerte... Tan fuerte _

_que mato a su alrededor la vida que había logrado_

_Viendo acabado con todo _

_su reacción a la realidad hizo ver su egocentrismo._

_Mirando los pedazos de su vida intento pegarlos _

_con sus lagrimas derramadas de tristeza _

_pero lo echo por perdido _

_En medio de gente indiferente _

_Hallo camino a una ruta sin sentido _

_la nombro vida _

_Y su esperanza reboto de alegría _

_Dando se cuenta de su verdadera felicidad _

_avanzo hasta mas haya de sus problemas_

_dando gracias a Dios por haberla guiado _

_en su nefasto desvío..._

Tea aún conservaba su esperanza dentro de ella, y se esforzaría para salir adelante ante cualquier circunstancia que le presente la vida.

Sabia muy bien que no todo era felicidad, que iban haber momentos en que pareciera que todo estaba acabado, pero no debía matar a su esperanza ni a su fe.

La campana sono nuevamente anunciando la salida, pero Tea quería quedarse un rato mas para ponerse al día en sus estudios.

-Tea vamos a casa juntos- Dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mi, ve tú, yo aun debo terminar algunas cosas- Le regalo la misma sonrisa a su amigo.

-Pero...-

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi-

Yugi dudo por unos minutos, pero la joven tenia razón, a ella le faltaba algunas cosas de terminar. La dejo sola temiendo que Yami la acechara mientras no estuviera Él para defenderla.

Todos salieron del salón y el aula era habitada solo por la presencia de Tea o eso ella creía.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus labios formaron un pequeño circulo, dejo caer sin darse cuenta el lápiz con el cual escribía y lentamente aquella persona a la que tanto ahora temía se iba acercando.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura: **Gumen! Se que algunas personas han estado esperando la actualización de este fic por meses, me disculpo... -.-

Por otra parte el fic lo seguiré continuando, pero por favor dejen review para sober sus opiniones se los agradecería mucho.

Sin nada mas que decir que Dios los bendiga!

Sayonara!


	4. Pequeños sacrificios

**Un amor pactado en sangre**

**Pequeño sacrificio**

Su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, impregnada en aquellos ojos carmesí que ella tanto amaba. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse sus piernas sintieron un pequeño temblor. Los pasos de Yami no eran vacilantes, por el contrario su objetivo era llegar donde la joven castaña. Tea comenzó a dudar de si misma, su pequeña corteza de fortaleza empezó a disminuirse al ver enfrente a Yami. Aunque no quisiera verlo, en ese momento su corazón controlaba su cuerpo, ya no era dueña de sus emociones y muy despacio sin darse cuenta se levanto de su asiento, quedo inerte, parecía volar en el espacio. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir aquellas manos cálidas en su mejilla, sus ojos la seducían y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de Tea. La verdad es que ella no estaba consciente de que su cuerpo había permitido las caricias de aquel joven de ojos carmesí. Eran tan carmesís como la pasión que en aquel entonces sintieron mutuamente.

Los labios de Yami empezaron con acercarse a aquel rostro diáfano de Tea, libero sus dedos del cabello de la joven castaña para tomar con delicadeza su mentón. Los dos se observaron a los ojos por varios minutos, hasta que en la puerta se escuchó un estrépito escándalo.

Yami no había perdido a sus admiradoras, eran tan obsesivas que su amor enfermo no cesaba con los celos, y la que tenía que sufrir los constantes abusos de burlas era la inofensiva Tea, que cruzaba situaciones adversas.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Tea volviera a la realidad que tanto odiaba, su mirada hacia Yami cambio, los sentimientos de odio surgieron como la marea alta de un mar enfadado. Clavo sus gélidos ojos azules hacia Yami, su incontrolable ira podía en ese instante destrozar lo que quisiese, y aunque su blanco era Yami, ella no hizo nada, se controlo y se basto con mirarlo mal.

Sus pasos fueron sigilosos al salir del plantel, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, su mirada fijamente al suelo, pero las jóvenes que la vieron cerca de Yami la seguían por detrás.

Yami quedo viendo por la ventana por donde iba Tea, la siguió sin que las otras dos y Tea se fijasen de su presencia.

Tea sintió la presencia de aquellas jóvenes, temió por lo que ellas pudieran hacer, pero no demostró vacilación en sus pasos, De pronto intento desviarse en una curva llena de gente donde sería difícil identificarla, pero el peinado corto y su cabello de color marrón la hacían diferenciar con rapidez.

Yami si logro confundirse y perdió el rastro de Tea en la curva. Ahora ella enfrentaba un peligro. No había nada más peligroso que la obsesión furtiva de dos adolescentes.

Por un momento creyó que las había perdido, pero la tomaron de improvisto.

-Vamos si no quieres que te pase algo, entra en ese callejón- dijeron al unisonó

-¡¿Qué quieren de mi?¡- a sus ojos se le asomaron lagrimas. El sufrimiento que ella pasaba era perturbarte.

La tomaron del uniforme y la colocaron junto a la pared, Tea intento defenderse, pero la otra tomo su manos, sus piernas temblaban y su sentido de supervivencia se desvanecía, ahora comprendía la realidad de una situación crítica que no lograba percibir hasta entonces.

Su situación no solo le afectaba a ella sino a aquellos que convivían con Yami. Pero era de esperarse que no se diera cuenta, el dolor era una venda de la realidad, mientras ella permanecía a oscuras en su habitación llorando, los demás celebraban su victoria.

Hizo un último intento por alejarlas, pero fue inútil.

Comenzaron a desgarrar su uniforme y a darles bofeteadas, quedo sin aliento, y su mirada ya no tenía vida, su brillo se desvaneció como el sol que se alejaba en esa tarde para dejar paso a las sombras de la oscuridad.

La vida la maltrataba, su amor la menospreciaba, sus amigas la ignoraban, esa ira incremento y perdió el control de sus acciones.

-Sabes las mujeres como ustedes son tan infelices por dentro, que su felicidad se basa en la mediocridad de su estupidez por lastimar a los demás-

-¿Nos habla de felicidad? Una persona tan desdichada como tú, se atreve a hablarnos de felicidad, por favor! Déjame reír- De su boca empezaron a salir risas resonantes por todo el lugar-

-Tal vez no soy feliz-Dijo liberándose las manos de un golpe con la cabeza de la otra-. Pero no soy tan estúpida para tenerme auto-compasión y lastimar a los demás por un capricho de niña mimada.

De su frente broto un hilo de sangre del impacto del golpe.

Salió corriendo del lugar, con su ropa destrozada y su cuerpo expuesto al frio, corría bajo la sombra de los arboles que a la luz de la luna daba.

De tanto correr, su cuerpo cansado le exigía un pequeño descanso. Caminaba para llegar a su casa donde lo único que esperaba era que las sabanas de su habitación la abrazaran.

Estaba cerca de su hogar, y distinguió la silueta de alguien, temió lo peor, sus pasos fueron lentos y sigilosos. Al llegar intento introducirse a la escena, pero sus ojos se admiraron al ver a Yugi sentado en el porche de su casa. Tal vez estaba esperándola preocupado. De cualquier forma su mirada daba la sensación de estar confundido y aturdido.

Cuando se acerco a donde estaba Yugi, la mirada de este cambio radicalmente a una de impresión y miedo. El miedo había invadido el cuerpo de Yugi al ver a Tea de esa forma tan denigrante.

-¡¿Qué te hicieron? ¡¿Fue mi hermano? ¡Dímelo que en este mismo momento lo masacro!-

Yugi estaba exasperado, sus ademanes eran muy fuertes, Tea lo sentó y lo calmo, sus ojos eran de ternura hacia su amigo, y como un auto reflejo Él rodeo sus brazos en sus hombros y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes por mí, Tuve un problema con unas jóvenes del colegio- Fue lo único que dijo.

Deposito su dedo en los labios de Yugi, para que no preguntara más. Y entro a su hogar.

La espera de Yugi no fue en vana ya que Tea sintió paz dentro de sí misma al ver que alguien la esperaba en su casa.

Prosiguió a Ducharse. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo el recuerdo de ver a Yami en la tarde se asomo en su mente. Las lágrimas fluyeron pero no se distinguían en el agua.

Ya no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que le pasaba, llevaba una carga que no le correspondía, estaba pagando los platos rotos de su amado, y aquello le disgustaba.

Después de asearse se dejo caer en un profundo sueño donde parecía que el dolor y el sufrimiento eran ajenos.

Soñó que se encontraba en un campo lleno de arboles que doblaban la altura de los edificios, del césped brotaban un sinfín de mariposas de distintos colores, parecía estar en el paraíso, la paz crecía en su interior. Los pájaros cantaban a su alrededor y el sonido del viento la tranquilizaba. De pronto encontró una rosa, la intento tomar en sus manos pero las espinas se apegaron a su cuerpo. Todo aquel sueño hermoso se transformo en una pesadilla, sus manos estaban llenas de espinas, sus lagrimas no cesaban no podía limpiarlas, se sentía impotente. La sangre la rodeaba.

El despertador sonaba, lo que hizo que se despertara de su terrible pesadilla. Se alisto para afrontar las consecuencias de lo sucedido en la tarde de ayer.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de diminutas ojeras. Sus mejillas eran enrojecidas por los golpes de ayer. Intento cubrirlos con maquillaje y lo logro.

Al salir de su casa se encontraba Yugi en la puerta.

-¿Yami no te ha molestado de nuevo?-

Su pregunta tenía un cierto tono de sarcasmo, como si hubiera predicho el encuentro de ellos dos.

-Sí, pero fue ayer…-

-Qué raro, ayer no volvió a casa, la verdad es que mi abuelo anda preocupado. Y aunque deteste lo que te haga sigue siendo mi hermano…-

-No te preocupes, Él no me hizo esto, sino unas jóvenes que nos vieron juntos-

-¿Qué vieron para que se enojaran?-

Tea agacho la cabeza. Yugi tenía una mirada lúgubre carente de alegría ante la posible respuesta de su amiga.

-Yami intento besarme, pensé que era algo de mi imaginación, pero volví a la realidad al ver a aquellas estudiantes en la puerta, intentaron perseguirme y lo consiguieron, intente perderles e ilusa pensé que habían perdido mi rastro, ellas me tomaron de sorpresa y fueron dos contra una...-

-¿Sabes de que salón eran?-

-No recuerdo sus rostros, apenas recuerdo pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido...-

El silencio se apodero del lugar, y caminaron sin decir palabra alguna. Yugi parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero Tea solo quería saber como se encontraba Yami y porque últimamente actuaba de una manera poco peculiar. Ninguno de los dos supieron que decir, y se encontraban en una situación incomoda.

Yugi se acerco un poco a Tea, y la abrazo, lo hacia porque necesitaba sentirse amado por alguien, ni Él mismo soportaba la negligencia de Yami.

Al estar cerca de el instituto, una escena los dejo impactados.

-Yami...- Dijo Tea con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** Me e demorado bastante para este cap, pero esperaba el review 19, eso me inspira y me da a saber que leen la historia, y para mi eso es importante, muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta historia. Pido disculpas si no e tenido tiempo de no leer los fics de los demas, gracias por su comprensión, y prometo que pronto los leeré. Espero y les guste este cap.

Sayonara!


	5. Al borde del abismo

**Un amor pactado en sangre**

**Al borde del abismo**

Nadie pudo imaginar, ni darse una idea de los sentimientos que transcurrian dentro de Tea, tal vez aun lo peor no venia, era un sufrimiento, pero todo adolescente tenia que pasar por problemas.

Algunos los llamamos "cotidianos", otros no vemos la realidad de lo que sucede, y es que siempre huimos ante la mínima gota de dolor. Pero Tea tenia todo el mundo encima en aquel instante sobre sus hombros.

Yami aquel joven caracterizado por su gentileza, se había vuelto salvaje, un poco caprichoso. El amor en que nos convierte?

Estaba destrozada, Yami golpeo a aquella joven que abuso de ella, y los hombres reaccionaron ante la agresión de Yami.

Estaba en el suelo, sin nadie, con frío, ensangrentado, entre múltiple gente pero lleno de soledad y desprecio por si mismo. Sus moretones eran grandes, veía aquel infinito cielo de un color sin vida, no lo definía, pero sabia que se asemejaba a la muerte de todo aquello que había significado algo para él.

La última imagen que logro recobrar antes de cerrar sus ojos fueron la de su amada. Recordó aquel instante en que juntos, pareciera que la vida les sonriera. Pero es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido...

**_Yami: "Fallamos porque somos humanos, pero no intentar rectificar nuestros errores, es peor que fallar...", Lo intente, mas mis celos, y mis instintos me llevaron a cometer otro peor. Dime amor mío... El cielo es tan hermoso sin que estés tu ahí?_**

Tal vez fueron sus últimas palabras, pero quería decirlo en frente de Tea, viendo aquellos gélidos ojos que adquirió por él.

**_Yami: "No, Por favor no me odies, si me odiaras, las estrellas dejarían de brillar, el mundo dejaría de girar, el Universo colapsaría, porque un ser tan insignificante que lastimo a quien ama no merece ni su odio"._**

**_"Nadie se enamora pensando en que fracasaremos, o que esto tendrá un final pero para mi, el amor verdadero es aquel con el que vivirás día a día sin poder olvidarlo, el que te acompañara siempre. Entonces quiero que este amor se mantenga intacto dentro de mi, sin que nadie lo toque. No, no me fastidia tenerlo, porque es mío y tuyo, aunque tal vez tu parte en esto ya haya acabado, y sea mas mío que tuyo. Tal vez me olvidaras, y no recordaras ni mi nombre, yo por mi parte te mantendré intacta, no podré tener a nadie a mi lado, porque me aferrare a un pasado, para no vivir mi presente. Se que habrá momentos de agonías y melancolías, sabré mantenerlo, aunque nadie crea en esto._**

**_Y si los pétalos de Rosa se marchitaran, deja de ser hermosa?"._**

Lo construí todo por ti, aunque tal vez todo lo haya derrumbado, no falle solo yo, fuimos los dos, porque a pesar de todo era nuestra relación. Quiero otro final, quiero quedarme contigo, en aquel pacifico lago que imagino al ver el cielo tan azul en frente de mi.

Nadie escucha estos pensamientos, porque son míos, no tengo fuerzas, pero no me mires, en este estado no soy digno ni de tu mirada.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque lo mejor haya acabado. Solo quiero ganarme una parte de tu corazón.

Mi hermano hizo un mejor trabajo que yo contigo, se que no lo amas, él merecía haberte tenido, supo valorarte como ningún otro hombre que hayas conocido, aun así el corazón no elige a quien amar.

Solo espero que al final encuentres ser feliz, se que la felicidad es de un momento, cuando obtengas ese momento, guarda en tu corazón como el regalo mas preciado que te haya dado Dios.

Tea quedo inmóvil. La entrada se veía lúgubre, sus piernas no querían moverse, aquel instante fue la penetración de los errores que se cultivaron al pasar el tiempo.

Yugi dejo gobernarse por la desesperación de su hermano en el suelo. No dudo, ágil corrió hacia el cuerpo acuoso de Yami. Al tocarlo sintió un frío entrar en su cuerpo.

Lagrimas llenas de dolor rodearon sus ojos, llego a odiar, hasta el ser que mas amo en su vida, esa misma mujer que tanto amo hizo que su hermano se transformara en algo parecido a una bestia.

Lo cargo en sus hombros aunque su fuerza y su tamaño eran incomparables con las de Yami, su amor verdadero de hermano disipo los límites de cualquier percance.

Paso alado de Tea, y aquella mirada inocente y verosímil desapareció. Clavo una mirada de miedo hacia ella, y solo en ese instante comprendió Tea que Yugi la despreciaba.

-No Tea, no fue culpa de él, fue culpa de los dos, a pesar que el haya fallado, él hizo todo hasta el final para estar contigo. No llores ahora, es muy tarde. El crepúsculo de tu amor ya se a marchado... -

Yugi siguió su camino, con ademanes sigilosos, y dejo atrás una parte a la que llamo después pasado.

Tea se derrumbo en la entrada, la gente paso mas ella no miro, se quedo ahí llorando, diciendo a ella misma que fue cobarde.

Las horas pasaron al compás de la lluvia que cayo sobre ella. Era un horrible invierno ese año, un invierno que nunca logro olvidar. Las personas a su alrededor se volvieron hostiles. Le derramaron agua, bebidas, comida. Pero su hermetismo e incomprensión seguían presente.

Vago por esas calles que le daban la bienvenida a la nostalgia. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde volvió a ver a Yugi.

**_Tea: "Muchos dicen que el final es solo un nuevo comienzo, que nada termina, que no debemos derrumbarnos por un amor que no se pudo realizar, que hay muchos peces en el agua, y que uno debe esperar al indicado, mientras tanto pasamos toda la vida besando sapos. Después pasa el tiempo y conocemos a otras personas, e intentamos no cometer los mismo errores que hicimos en nuestras anteriores relaciones, pero siempre algo falla. Antes de escoger a alguien nuevo descartamos gustos que no nos convienen ahora, y rellenamos con nuevos gustos, mas exigentes que la anterior. Pero él tampoco fue, y hacemos una lista grande a las personas que cruzan en tu corazón, algunos llegan hasta a tu cama. Y entregas todo esperanzadas a que este sea el indicado. Después llegamos a la etapa de la desesperación y el amor que creamos desde niñas para ese ser tan anhelado, se lo damos a un completo desconocido, Diciendo: Ten yo no lo necesito. Y entra alguien nuevo, pero esta vez no lo invitamos como a los primeros, y tampoco le damos una cálida bienvenida. Entonces lo tratamos mal, y lo juzgamos porque hemos sufrido, y que a de haberse enredado con malas mujeres para llegar hacia a ti. Nosotras mismas nos definimos como "tranquilas", pero eso realmente lo perdimos hace tiempo. Aun así nos disfrazamos, pero el maquillaje no es capaz de tapar nuestros ojos, que lo demuestran todo. Hemos pasado una vida así, y si tenemos un poco de suerte ese hombre que lo tratamos con hostilidad quiere ser nuestro marido lo aceptamos. Después tenemos hijos, y esos hijos al principio son nuestra vida, pero ya no eres dependiente de tus decisiones, porque llevas en tu mano un anillo que no te gusta, y alado de tu cama un marido que solo pasa viendo la televisión, y sino es eso, puede ser peor, "UN GRAN TRABAJO PARA UN GRAN HOMBRE", y nunca pasa en la casa. Entonces tus hijos se vuelven tu mundo, y no sabes que decisiones debes tomar, y prefieres que mientras sean pequeño se transformen en tu vida. Cuando crecen y empiezas a ver que ellos pasan por lo que ya vivimos, entonces lo sobre proteges y entonces viene lo peor, discusiones, entre hijos y padres, esposos y esposas, y te derrumbas entre lagrimas, tus hijos te ven llorar, y si sembraste suficiente amor, entonces ellos te acompañaran en tu llanto y tu lo perdonaras, y a tu marido también, si saber que esto va a volver a pasar, porque un cambio no es de un día, a veces dura años. Tu vida se vuelve vacía, tal vez te haya engañado tu marido con mujeres mas jóvenes que tu y no lo sabes, y si lo sabes no lo aceptas, pero nunca lo amaste, pero vives en una mentira que creaste en tu mente. Aunque puede ser peor. Es así como mi vida acabara?"._**

Yo prefiero haberte perdonado, pero ahora como dijo Yugi, el crepúsculo de mi amor se a marchado.

Entonces ahora quiero estar sola, evitado eso, porque si fuimos creado el uno para el otro, seremos capaces de romper esto, se que no morirás hoy, y si mueres, no harás que muera mi amor por ti, porque el amor no muere, se mantiene si tu quieres.

El infinito mar que esta enfrente mío me muestra lo impotente que soy en esta situación, tan grande, tan grandioso, solo quiero que esto acabe, y si acaba contigo de mi lado, no volvería a cometer este mismo error. Porque solo el verdadero amor hace que la monotonía de los días se vuelvan especiales, quiero vivir enamorada hasta que muera, no quiero ser de otro.

Sí, el tiempo es un arma de doble filo, mira tú como acabo todo esto, lo arruinamos, y el tiempo aunque pudo apaciguar esto no lo hizo, acrecentó el dolor hasta matarnos el alma. Ya no quiero huir de ti, eres todo lo que tengo.

Si te lo diera todo ahora, serias capaz de aceptarlo?

No quiero llorar por nadie mas que no seas tú porque aunque muchos hayan pasado por mi corazón, ninguno fue como tú que llego hasta mi alma.

Siempre hubieron días de alegrías, porque nos amamos, y te amo, no le mentiría al mundo diciendo que no. Siempre te ame, antes de conocernos ya te amaba, eres la persona que siempre había esperado desde niña.

Quiero que me cubras con tus brazos, que tu calídes derrumbe mis cadenas que sujetan con dolor los errores que cometiste, pero te necesito a mi lado, mas que a nada en el mundo, te necesito ahora, como también necesito de Dios. Tal vez muchos no crean en Dios, se dicen llamar "excepticos", yo los prefiero llamar humanos que se creen perfectos, porque solo un humano así necesita ver para creer.

Yo no necesito verte para saber que te amo, como tampoco necesito ver de Dios para saber que existe. Mientras tanto los espero a los dos.

Yo no quiero culparle a Dios por esto, porque soy humana y mi imperfección jamas comprenderé la perfección de un ser divino.

Ahora la concepción de un amor lo creo, y lo veo tan puro, tan sagrado, tan intangible.

La lluvia que siento como toca mi piel y el helado viento que cruza por mis mejillas me dicen que es un día nefasto, pero este mar me demuestra que todo puede ser superado, que el cielo se abrirá, no ahora, pero si pienso que así se hará, se que se hará, porque mi voluntad cambiara todo esto.

No dejare de llorar. Todo lo que me pudre por dentro debe ser sacado hasta que no quede ninguna espina. E iré hacia a ti, no importa si no me aceptas, esta vez me toca a mi hacer todo por estar contigo.

Me e pasado el día derrumbada en el suelo, nadie se acerco a mi a apoyarme y supe lo que sentías cuando estabas en ese áspero suelo por mi.

Tea con lagrimas fue caminando hacia el hospital, mientras con cada paso su alma moría.

No la dejaron pasar hasta que solo sus lagrimas e implorar para que la dejaran entrar fueron capaces de abrir el corazón de los demás, fue hacia la sala de espera donde Yugi se paro y la vio de frente con los ojos entumecidos de odio, caminando hacia ella.

* * *

**SayoriSakura:** O_O demore lo siento, como siempre una nueva disculpa, la verdad ahí veces que se me es difícil escribir esto, tal vez no lo comprendan, aun así, lo escribo, espero y nadie le moleste lo que e escrito, en fin gracias por sus comentarios, y su espera.


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

**UN AMOR PACTADO EN SANGRE**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Yugi clavo sus ojos fijos en mi, se que no había echo lo correcto, pero en la mas profundo de mi corazón, donde gobernaba la hipocresía y el perdón de pocos, solo quería proclamar mi disculpa.

Me resigne un momento, pero al ver a Yugi con ese odio que le comía las entrañas, decidí acercarme.

Lo bese en la mejilla y pretendí olvidar lo que hace poco dije, mas mi dolor y amor que habitaba dentro de mi era invalido, lo que muere no vuelve a renacer, o eso pensé en los últimos minutos que me vi dentro de la sala del hospital; donde un cuerpo yacía dentro de la sala de urgencia.

Es verdad lo ame, pero ese amor fue tan puro, tan maravilloso... Pera tan utópico.

Yami realizo todo lo que un hombre jamas pudo haber echo por mi, ahora yo debía caer bien hondo.

No tenia un destino, pues mi alma, era una alma gitana. Presa de un rencor de la vida, presa de un amor absurdo.

Yo no podía luchar, por algo que fue pasado, yo no podía luchar por un amor aturdido, y no puedo luchar, porque no tengo la voluntad necesaria para levantar lo que quedaba dentro de mi.

Me marche.

Yugi no dijo nada, sus ultimas palabras o lo que me trataba de decir por medio de su mirada, fue un perdón.

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente, pues este es mi diario, el diario de mi vida, donde lo ultima que queda de mi alma y su fuego de volver a resplandecer están aquí, en estas palabras que todos le llaman hipócritas.

Al dejar esa habitación, estaba dejando parte de mi, parte de lo que vivi, parte de lo que fue un pasado no olvidado nunca.

Sentí un cólera invadir mi cuerpo, y la noche lúgubre y tenebrosa me acompañaba en mis días oscuros.

Mentí acerca de todo, fingí ser alguien que no era, vivi manipulando a Yugi, eso era, pero no lo quería admitir, lo había manipulado... De una forma tan absurda; Si algo andaba mal, lo buscaba, pero las mujeres nunca se dan cuenta de que a veces utilizamos a otros hombres que nos aman para no estar solas.

Cometí varios errores, ellos pesan mucho; Son el peso de una conciencia carcomida por los miserables eventos que tuve que pasar. Quise escribir bonito en mi ultima nota...

Pues no se quien lea esto algún día. Mas juro que mi alma partida en dos busco refugio bajo mis almohadas.

Fui a ver el mar, ese mar que me mataba, y que llegue a pensar q se llevaría mis problemas con sus olas, pero como la ultima vez, lo encontré a oscuras.

No tenia deseos de vivir en aquel momento, todo lo que significa algo para mi murió pronto.

Pasaron varios meses, y por las lenguas de doble filo en mi colegio, me entere que Yami había salido recuperado del hospital, mas mi sorpresa fue inmediata al saber que encontró una linda chica con quien estar.

No regresaría al colegio, había sido transferido a Londres con su hermano Yugi. Y su novia de la que se hablaba tanto, era de facciones finas, de piel blanca, cabellos largos rubios, sus ojos amatista y su carisma eran irreemplazable. Varias veces vi su foto, mas su cara no era lo mas sorprendente que habitaba en un alma pura, pues su cuerpo parecía esculpido por la mismos dioses de Grecia.

Tal vez exagero un poco, pero era tan hermosa, que no había como contradecir a las malas lenguas. Debía ser porque era de Londres.

En el colegio todo parecía ir igual. Estaba un poco alegre pues Yami comenzó una nueva vida, y yo intente hacer los mismo, mas los poemas que algún día cree, me parecieron absurdos, aun los conservo, pues también en su momento formaron parte importante de mi vida.

Ahora el amor que sentí por Yami me atormentaba.

El titulo de este diario fue: "Un amor pactado en sangre". Era por todo aquello que vivimos juntos, y por todo el sufrimiento que tuvimos que pasar.

Después de esto mi vida fue un completo caos. Tuve algunas confusiones con mi mente, tal vez típica de una adolescente.

Decidí quemar los recuerdos que conservaba.

No toda historia termina con un final feliz.

No creo en los finales felices, solo en los sucesos de la vida. Pues ella te enseña de una forma tan increíblemente dolorosa que con el tiempo empiezas a madurar, de pensamientos y también de sentimientos. Todo lo que pase fue un drama total. Decidí luchar hasta que vi los ojos de Yugi fijamente, y me di cuenta que por mas que luche nada iba a ser igual. Doloroso pero verdadero, pues las heridas del pasado lograron acabar con lo que llamamos "amor" . A veces suele suceder así, nadie nos afirma que pasara en el futuro.

Lo que pase en el futuro solo son consecuencias, no de un karma, sino de mis malas decisiones. Nadie es perfecto así que debo admitir que parte de mí flaqueo mucho.

Esto no es el final. Es el comienzo de mi nueva vida, una vida llena de misterios y que estoy digna a dar la cara esta vez, pues no cometeré el error dos veces.

* * *

_**SayoriSakura:**_ Debo de admitir que soy una irresponsable total XD Pues por mas que trate, jamas e podido seguir el hilo de la historia por semana, este tal vez sea un final inesperado, tal vez la mayoría se decepcione. Pero me pareció el final mas coherente, pues esta historia aunque no este basada en lo que me sucedió realmente, esta basada en lo que sentí, y en lo que sintió todas esas otras personas, no quería poner un final fantasioso, parte de mi me esta diciendo ¬.¬ no pongas este final, no lo hagas! te arrepentirás! e.e

Pero bueno e sabido vivir con mas errores xD!

Me alegro demasiado haber obtenido 31 reviews, quería saltar de alegría, pues ni en mis mas locos sueños me imagine algo tan maravilloso xD! (tal vez se deba a mi irresponsabilidad de no publicar mis fics cada semana)

D: Se que puse en este fic parte de mi ideología, parte de lo que me paso, parte de las humillaciones que vivi, y todos esos poemas pues debo de admitir que fueron escritos en su momento para esa persona.

Fue una alegría escribir para todos los que me leyeron y para todos los que leyeron y pusieron review se los agradezco de corazón (Por casi lloro xP) y a los que no xD no importa de igual se los agradezco que hayan tomado la paciencia de esperar y seguir leyendo. Tal vez me digan exagerada por los reviews pero casi nadie leía mis historia y OMG! de pronto comenzaron a leer esta y me dije que genial lo están leyendo (no soy buena escribiendo pero e intentado dar lo mejor de mi, bueno eso es mentira -.- no e dado lo mejor de mi. Pero es facil escribir de lo que sentimos y pensamos) Sin mas preámbulos me despido. Gracias por leer. Bye.


End file.
